Like a Drama
by sambeltrashy
Summary: Kalau di drama, saat tidak sengaja saling bertabrakan, akhirnya akan saling mencintai. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jihoon yang bertabrakan dengan Soonyoung? / A Seventeen's drabble-fic. SoonHoon/HoZi. Mind to RnR?


**Title: Like a drama**

 **Cast: Lee Jihoon x Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Warn: Out of chara, school life!au, bxb, typo(s), bahasa non baku (just for dialogue).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon, tolong taruh tumpukkan buku ini di meja ibu, ya? Bisa, kan?"

Kalau sudah disuruh _seonsaengnim_ untuk menaruh tumpukkan buku seusai pelajarannya selesai, Jihoon bisa apa? Hanya bisa menuruti. Iya pun mengangguk dan mengambil tumpukkan buku tersebut; berjalan keluar kelas. Uh, tumpukkan bukunya banyak sekali— juga cukup tebal sehingga wajah Jihoon hampir tidak kelihatan di karenakan tubuhnya kecil.

Saat perjalanan di koridor, Jihoon terus menggerutu tanpa henti (tidak peduli jika orang sekitar akan menganggapnya apa), "Dari sekian banyak siswa di kelas, kenapa aku yang terus disuruh sih? Ugh." Ia bermonolog ria di sela-sela kesulitan dalam berjalan. Awas saja kalau ada yang menabraknya, Jihoon pastikan orang itu akan ia habisi meskipun melakukannya dengan tidak senga—

 **BRUK!**

Tuhkan, benar saja. Jihoon menggeram kesal. Dia tidak lihat apa kalau ada orang di belakang tumpukan buku—sialan—ini?!

"Ih, kamu nggak lihat kalo ada orang?! Jalan itu pake mata!" Protes Jihoon langsung berjongkok untuk membereskan buku-buku tanpa melihat sedikitpun orang yang menabraknya kini membantu ikut membereskan.

"Setau aku sih, jalan itu pake kaki, bukan mata." Suara seseorang itu terdengar tidak asing di indra pendengaran Jihoon. Refleks Jihoon mendongakkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"E-eh, Soonyoung?!"

Seketika Jihoon terdiam membeku dengan mulut terbuka tidak percaya. Tidak percaya kalau ia akan membentak gebetan-nya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, rasanya ketika melakukan hal yang bikin _ilfeel_ di depan gebetansendiri itu... _Ya Tuhan, aku harus gimana?! Aku harus gimana?! Ibuuu, Jihoon maluuu!_

Tatapan keduanya saling bertemu. Kurang lebih sekitar satu menit mereka saling bertatapan. _Lebay_ sih memang—yang menulis cerita (siapa yang kuat saling bertatapan tanpa berkedip selama satu menit begitu? Idih). Hampir sama dengan drama yang sering Jihoon tonton. Bedanya di drama hanya sampai dua puluh detik, kalau tidak salah. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, Jihoon merasakan kejadian itu. Merasakan semua itu seperti di dalam drama. Dengan gebetan pula.

"Hai, manis." Soonyoung memberikan senyuman yang tidak pernah Jihoon lihat sebelumnya. Aduh, mau pingsan saja rasanya.

Jihoon tersenyum kikuk, membalas dengan sedikit malu-malu kucing, "Uhm, aku Jihoon, bukan manis." Perlu di beritahu kalau ini hanyalah salah satu akal-akalan Jihoon untuk memperkenalkan diri pada sang gebetan meskipun sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah tahu. "Err, _by the way_ , maaf udah bentak kamu."

Bukannya membalas, Soonyoung malah menggombal gadanta, "Kamu manis, Jihoon. Meskipun, agak, ya gitu deh."

"Galak?" Soonyoung terkekeh, menatap Jihoon seolah mengatakan _bukan aku lho yang ngomong_ seraya mengendikkan bahu.

Jika ingin tahu, Jihoon itu sudah lama mengincar Soonyoung, dan sampai sekarang masih setia menyukai lelaki yang lumayan terkenal di kalangan sekolah karena kemahirannya dalam melakukan _dance_ itu. Dan, karena ketenarannya tersebut membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berharap lebih pada Soonyoung. Jika kalian tahu apa yang di maksud, yang mengincar Soonyoung bukan hanya dirinya. Jadi, tidak begitu memungkinkan kalau Soonyoung akan menjadi milik seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Bukunya mau di taruh dimana?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah berdiri, siap membantu untuk membawa tumpukkan buku-buku itu.

"Kamu... mau bantuin?"

"Iyalah. Apa sih yang nggak buat cowok semanis kamu?"

Dengan jantung yang meledak-ledak—karena di gombalin, sedikit gugup Jihoon memberi tahu dimana buku itu akan ditaruh seraya membawa buku yang tidak sebanyak Soonyoung bawa.

Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, terdengar beberapa orang yang setengah berteriak untuk meledeki pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Modus gembel—" –Seungcheol

"Jihoon! pegangin Soonyoung-nya biar nggak terbang—" –Junghan

"Kalo sampe jadian jangan lupa pajak—" –Mingyu

"Traktirannya juga—" –Wonwoo

"Kalo mereka jadian, Chan mau jadi SoonHoon shipper deh." –Chan

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kantor guru, mereka—Jihoon dan Soonyoung—terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing setelah mendengar ledekan dari teman-temannya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya dapat tersenyum malu dan salah tingkah.

Dan, setelah itu, pikirkan selanjutnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Mereka akan jadian atau tidak? Tentukan sendiri.

.

END.

 **a/n: Huahaha, maafin aku yg selalu ngegantung cerita disaat keadaannya lagi bahagia:") Aku ga terlalu bisa bikin ff panjang2, pas udah bagian konflik pasti bakal kena writer block T_T**

 **Oh iya, btw, terimakasih yg udah read, review, fav, dan follow ff aku. Aku menghargai kalian! x))**

 **And then, gimme a some review?xx**


End file.
